House of College
by crazed4anubis101
Summary: House of Anubis is in College... and with moving in and Amber being pregnant, nothing can get worse, can it? Guess again. Couples include Moy, Meddie, Amfie, Patrome and Jadian.


**Hey Fanfictioners! This story is going to be about Anubis students in COLLEGE! So all of those crazy bonfires and awesome parties and sleeping through class will be part of it. Please be nice, as this is my second fiction. So have fun and ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: Do I own HOA? Nope. Do I own college? If I did, it'd be no work and all fun times. So no. And no. :'(**

Amber's POV

May 31st

3:45 PM

"I now pronounce you high school graduates!" Mr. Sweet cries. We all throw up our caps. Everyone screams happily.

Alfie twirls me around and kisses me. "Love you, Ambs." He says to me once he pulls away. "Love you too Alfie!" I reply, kissing him again.

At the banquet, I run over to Patricia, Joy and Mara. "Lookin' good, freshmans!" I greet them. "Right back at ya... FRESHMAN!" They exclaim together. We all hug and go off to get some stuff to eat.

Fabian's POV

I'm so glad that I graduated high school! I've been looking forward to this moment since I was three, no lie.

Eddie runs over and slings an arm around my shoulders. "Stop being an outcast and join the party." He says to me.

"No thanks. I'm probably gonna go study for chemistry." I say. "Dude, you can't pull that anymore. There's no chemistry to study for!" Eddie says, giving me a noogie.

I break free easily. "I'm serious, Eddie. How would your dad feel if you just partied and didn't study?" I ask. "I don't care anymore because he won't be able to watch me like a hawk." He replies, holding his hand up for a high five.

I ignore his hand. "Look, I know you're all depressed by the Nina break up, but she's in Isis house now! She won't be a part of your life." Eddie says.

"I'm sorry Eddie. This break up was just hard for me." I confess. "I know. What's a better way than to party it out with Mara and I?" He asks.

"You know what, I guess I will go. It'll be fun maybe." I say. "That's it! Now c'mon Stutter Rutter." He teases me.

We make our way to the school gym and have fun dancing the night away.

Joy's POV

August 20th

10:00 AM

"Mick, I need a hand!" I call, struggling with a heavy box. Today is the day we move in to the Liverpool College Dorm. Everyone got apartments next to each other.

"Coming!" He replies. A few seconds later he walks over and takes the box from me with ease.

"Thanks." I thank him. "No problem, Joyless." He says, kissing me. I return the kiss and pull away, smiling. After he came back from Australia we realized how in love we were and started dating two weeks later.

"Hey! Joy!" I hear a familiar voice cry. I turn around and see Patricia walking toward me with Jerome carrying three large boxes.

"OMG Tricia!" I exclaim. We hug and the guys high five.

"How have you been?" I ask. "Um, I'm ok. There's something I need to tell you, though." She replies quietly. The guys are talking and laughing, so they didn't hear her.

I can tell that something's wrong. "Are you ok?" I ask. "Yeah. I'll tell you when everyone's here, though." She replies.

As if on cue, I see Mara and Amber walking over with their boyfriends from different sides of the parking lot.

"Hey! Tricia and Joy!" They cry, running over. Well, Amber waddles. Did we not tell you? Amber called us at the beginning of the summer and told us she was pregnant. It shocked all of us.

"How's our little mini-Lewis?" Mara asks.

"Oh, it's good. Alfie has been calling me 'Peanut' since I've been constantly wanting peanut M&Ms. So now we're calling it our little nut." Amber says, smiling fondly at her belly.

"How far in are you, now?" I ask. "I'm about eleven weeks, so almost three months." Amber replies.

"Ooh, you look great!" Mara says. Amber smiles.

I notice that Patricia's been really quiet. "Tricia, what's the matter?" I ask.

"I think I may be pregnant too." Patricia says. The guys are starting to carry boxes upstairs, so we can talk freely.

"What?!" We all cry. "What happened to Miss I-Never-Want-to-Have-Kids? Is it Jerome's?" I ask.

"Duh it's Jerome's! I have no idea what happened to her! It was an accident!" Patricia cries. Her eyes are starting to get moist.

"It's ok, calm down." Amber says, rubbing Patricia's back.

"No it's not! My future's ruined! The MI5 will never take me now!" Patricia wails. We all hug her and say things that should calm me down.

I look over at the guys and see that Fabian is talking and laughing with a blonde girl.

"Who's that?" Mara asks. "No idea. Let's go see." I reply.

We walk over and I see the girl is very pale, with long sandy blonde curls that go halfway down her back and big sapphire blue eyes. She's also VERY beautiful.

"Fabian, who's your friend?" Amber asks.

"Oh, hello! I'm Jadelyn Prescott. Call me Jade." She says. American.

"I'm Joy Mercer and this is Amber Millington, Patricia Williamson and Mara Jaffray." I introduce myself and the girls.

"Mama!" A little voice squeals. I then see a little girl who looks like a miniature version of Jade running over unsteadily, except about 9 months old.

"Hey sweetie!" Jade says, picking up the young child. The kid giggles and buries her head into Jade's neck.

"Oh, sorry. This is my daughter, Alexandria. She's 9 months old." Jade says, bouncing the child up and down.

"Aww! She's just the cutest little thing!" Amber fondles. Alexandria giggles and waves.

"So this is your kid?" Fabian asks. "Yeah. I had her at 17, so yeah. But I guess I'll see you around, yeah?" She asks.

Fabian smiles and nods. "See you." He says, waving.

"Ooh la la, Fabian!" Mick teases. "Mick, don't be rude!" I say, slapping his chest.

Fabian blushes and walks away, carrying a box.

So Patricia might be pregnant, Fabian's got a crush on someone and Amber's pregnant? House of Anubis might be House of Chaos!


End file.
